Mark Wolff
Mark Wolff (Japanese: いかりやビオランテ Hepburn: Ikariya Biorante) is a Canadian former bisexual pornographic film actor, former wrestler, former boxer, former performer, former fitness model, owner of the MarkWolff.com and WolfPacCash.com websites, co-owner of the Jockbutt.com website, and former director for Mark Wolff Productions. He was born on September 5, 1967 in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. He is of Greek descent. Mark Wolff's penis size is 20.32 cm (8 inches). Names Ikariya comes from Billy Herrington's soramimi, 'Ikariya-san' from him saying "Look at that ass, huh?" from Lords of the Lockerroom. Biollante comes from Billy's soramimi 'Biollante!!' from him saying "Feel that bit!" from Lords of the Lockerroom. Coincidentally, Biollante is also the name of the famous genetically-modified rose kaiju hybrid Biollante from the also famous 1989 Godzilla film Godzilla vs. Biollante. His other nickname is Biorin (ビオりん) because some of his misheard dialogue is connected to THE iDOLM@STER media franchise and comes from the nickname for the idol Iori Minase (いおりん Iorin). In Japanese, Mark Wolff's name is transcribed as Māku Worufu (マーク・ウォルフ). Mark Wolff used the name Blake Onassis as his alias when he first started modeling and acting. History Mark was born in Vancouver, grew up in Toronto from the age of 7 in 1974, moved back to Vancouver after finishing high school, and then moved to Los Angeles between the years 1986 and 1989. Mark had received a Bachelor of Arts in Marketing from the University of British Columbia. Mark's hobbies included reading, mostly non-fiction business books, working as a DJ, spinning house music, and he was also into cars. In 1982 at the age of 15, Mark began to work out with weights, while in his basement. In 1984 at the age of 17, Mark joined his first gym. In 1985 at the age of 18, Mark became serious with bodybuilding. In 1989 at the age of 21, Mark competed in his first gym contest. In 1993 at the age of 26, Mark discovered adult photography when a scout working for Colt magazine approached him, at Gold's Gym in Venice, Los Angeles, California. Six months later in the same year, Mark shot with Jim French for Colt and had his adult career expand from there. In 1995, Mark began to become a bodybuilder and male fitness model who appeared in gay porn films, photo sets, and magazines including bodybuilding and male erotica such as Men's Workout, Men's Exercise, and Playgirl, that showed off his impressive physique. Mark has competed in 15 bodybuilding contests over a ten year period; starting from 1989 to 1999. He never had aspirations to go pro, but loved to workout. Mark got up to a junior national level and as a heavyweight, his contest size was 5'10" ft and 210 lbs. He did not want to go any further than that and he was fine with it. His reasoning for that was to lose less of the aesthetic look and to maintain symmetric bodybuilding. He never had sex with other men, but he did wrestle in the nude with them. Mark did sometimes masturbate with them, as clearly shown in several of the films, such as in the films Lords of the Lockerroom with Billy and with Czechs Jirka and Jarda in Wolff's World. He has performed in films mostly produced by Can-Am Productions and Mark Wolff Productions. Mark had performed in only two films with Vista Video International. Mark went into web business back in 1999 and created the distributor/studio Mark Wolff Productions after graduating from college. His first website, MarkWolff.com, originally was a fan site to gather up to 100 photos of muscular men posing in underwear or in the nude. He used this site to sell his videos and as a means of advertising his numerous club appearances. Because of this, Mark gained the connections he needed from agents, photographers, and other physique models. Mark had created a network of producers and model scouts. This gave Mark leeway to travel to different countries to find the best muscular men in the world. The site grew exponentially over the past several years. Mark shot about 50% of the models himself; in his own words, as well as managed and payed other photographers shooting content for Mark. Mark did almost all of the print marketing, promotion, a lot of the online marketing, and did his fair share of web design. In 2004, Mark took an interest into another website, JockButt.com, while internet surfing. Wolff thought about focusing on muscular and athletic models in jockstraps. He also said that he was a fan of male and female butts, so it was a good fit. Mark used his Bachelor's degree or possibly a higher degree in Marketing and worked for Prudential Securities (now defunct), a financial-services arm of the insurer Prudential Financial, for 6 years. During his time at Prudential Securities, Mark developed the skills required for business, such as business starting. These were skills that Wolff used every day when he ran Mark Wolff Productions before leaving. Mark's last film appearance was in the film Global Underground in 2007. On March 15, 2009, Mark announced his retirement from MarkWolff.com on its 10th anniversary and is still ran by other people. His distributor/studio Mark Wolff Productions, stopped producing films back in 2011. Role in Gachimuchi ] Mark Wolff is one of the main characters in the Gachimuchi universe. He is often portrayed as easily angered and always gets into fights with other people, especially Van. Wolff's primary fighting style involves Bio Gravity, a series of hammer arms that send opponents to the ground, and Bio Claw, a clawing attack on the victim's back or buttocks. His secret technique is Fairy Express, a move where he gets his opponent in a headlock and rushes toward a wall or locker, smashing their head against it. One of his battle cries were mistranslated as "ダブルゆきぽ" (Double Yukipo). This caused him to become paired up with THE iDOLM@STER character Yukiho Hagiwara (萩原雪歩). One of his lines were mistranslated, while answering Van's "Give up?" question, as "いや、レイ!" (No, Rei!). This caused him to be caring to Rei, possibly also paired up with, too. Rei has been referred to as being a reference to Hino Rei from Sailor Moon, Rei from Hokuto no Ken, Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evangelion, or Rei Shinohara from iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls. Because of this, Mark is sometimes portrayed as an otaku/weeaboo in Gachimuchi videos, either listing his favourite characters or dating them. To add to this, his shout "I give up!" was misheard as "Akiba!", the nickname given to Japan's otaku cultural center Akihabara. Based off misheard dialogue, he's a big fan of anime with [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucky_Star_(manga) Lucky☆Star] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Strike_Witches Strike Witches] being his favourites. らき☆すた.png|''Lucky☆Star'' (2007). Strike Witches.jpg|''Strike Witches'' (2008). From Mark's soramimi, his waifus are as follows: * Rei Ayanami. * Hatsune Miku. * Yukiho Hagiwara. * Cirno. * Ika Musume. * Azusa Nakano. * Remilia Scarlet. * Tomoko Kuroki. * Hieda no Akyuu. * Madoka Kaname. * Shirai Kuroko. * Francesca Lucchini. * Umi Sonoda. * Tewi Inaba. * Mahiru Inami. * Toki. Rei Ayanami.PNG|Rei Ayanami. Hatsune Miku.png|Hatsune Miku. Yukiho Hagiwara.jpg|Yukiho Hagiwara. Cirno.png|Cirno. SquidGirl.jpg|Ika Musume. Azusa Nakano.jpg|Azusa Nakano. Remilia.png|Remilia Scarlet. Tomoko Kuroki.png|Tomoko Kuroki. Akyuu.png|Hieda no Akyuu. Madoka.jpg|Madoka Kaname. Shirai Kuroko.jpg|Shirai Kuroko. Francesca Lucchini.jpg|Francesca Lucchini. Umi-chan|Umi Sonoda. Tewi! Tewi! Tewi!.png|Tewi Inaba. Mahiru Inami.jpg|Mahiru Inami. Toki.jpg|Japanese Crested Ibis. Yet another one of lines were mistranslated, while responding to Billy's threat about him being far more formidable than Van, as "いい目してんねサボテンね" (roughly "You have good eyes. You're a cactus." or "Good eyes, cactus."). This caused Mark to be sometimes associated as a cactus lover and this same line is repeated when a close up shot of a Wrestling Series character's eyes are the focus on camera shot. More notable soramimi include "I'll show you who's boss in this gym.", "...troubles breathing?", "...into. You want to um...", "...That what you mean?", Famously "Well, whatever you wanna do. If that's what you wanna do, if you think you can beat me 1-2-3?", "Uhhhhhh, you're gonna break my ankle!", "Fuck, you're gonna break my arm!", "Eh, you want a shot at the title, huh? Huh?", "That's revenge for sneaking up on me like that, huh?", and "Vive la U.S.A!" Mark's iconic Double Yukipo has him place his legs on a prone opponent's side while holding onto their arm and leg. Variants include Single Yukipo, in which he uses one leg instead of two, a simpler maneuver but with an increased vulnerability to crotch attacks like Van's Dark Punch, and his ultimate skill, the Infernal Yukipo, where Wolff grabs both legs and crushes his opponent's testicles with his foot. Much like Billy Herrington, Mark's wrestling style is Greco-Roman, but also professional style. He is the victim of Van's Dark Fairy Attack. A move similar to Billy's Final Fairy Attack except much weaker, but still effective in breaking Mark Wolff's back. This was famously redrawn in a fan picture. Wolff is also experienced in oil wrestling, carrying a French opponent to the oil pit where he proceeds to assault him while covered in oil. Mark Wolff: Rockhard In Mark Wolff: Rockhard, Mark is portrayed in numerous fantasy scenes that feature a businessman exhausted from a long day. Mark drives in his BMW to his house. He masturbates in the car, then gets out of it. Mark then puts his work clothes in the washing machine, pulls out a banana, undress himself, gets on top of the washing machine, grabs a newspaper, and eats the banana. Finally, Mark dresses in a black leather torso and crotch harness at his house. Feel the Power In Feel the Power, Mark is seen punching a punching bag with his boxing gloves and also does other workouts like lifting dumbbells and masturbating. Maxon vs. Wolff In Maxon vs. Wolff, American wrestler Brian Maxon encounters Canadian Mark Wolff. They briefly exchange insults at each other before wrestling it out. Brian Maxon is a strong opponent for Mark Wolff, but Mark Wolff is determined and has a lot of endurance. Lords of the Lockerroom In Lords of the Lockerroom, Mark is portrayed as a big mouthed and overconfident individual with his strength compared to the swift Van and later the loud, overpowering, and slow Billy. It is unknown if Mark, after getting defeated by Billy, had his anus penetrated like Nick Steel did before by Billy as the film ends right before Billy gets up close to Mark. 'Mark Wolff vs. Van Darkholme' Mark notices Van coming into the locker room with his leather outfit on. Mark asks Van that he has the wrong door and that the leather club is two blocks down from the gym. When Van refuses to leave, Mark is angered by this act of defiance and challenges Van to wrestle with him; without his leather outfit. Mark, in the wrestling match against Van, results in Mark winning by Van getting put in a sleeper hold. Post-Wrestling Match Shower Scene Exhausted, Mark decides to shower, masturbate in the locker room, and take a break. 'Billy Herrington vs. Mark Wolff' Billy suddenly comes back minutes after lifting. Billy wonders what the noise was and a tired Mark tells him that he defeated Van and that he wasn't a tough at all opponent. Billy tells Mark that he is an opponent that he's never fought before and Mark accepts fighting him. on one condition. If Billy wins, he'll take Mark's ass. Mark accepts this bet. After a grueling, long, one-sided fight, Billy tells Mark to start masturbating in order to regain some energy. Mark accepts and masturbates. Mark comes back fully energized, but unfortunately gets overwhelmed by Billy's raw natural strength in the final round, and is defeated when Billy puts him in a sleeper hold on the ground floor mat. Wolff's World In Wolff's World, Mark is portrayed as a Canadian American in Los Angeles, California who competes with 3 foreigners in a locker room. 1 hails from France and the other 2 hail from the Czech Republic, in a chance to win at the title in Los Angeles, California. It is unknown what the title is that Mark and foreigners are competing for in Los Angeles, California. 'Mark Wolff vs. Philippe Nicolas' In the match with Philippe Nicolas, Mark sees that he only speaks French and keeps stretching. The Frenchman catches Mark off guard and puts him in a pin. Later on, Mark defeats Philippe then carries his unconscious body onto a bed in a different room. Mark begins to also have an oil wrestling match with the Frenchman. The oil wrestling match includes Mark's Infernal Yukipo with Philippe jerking and yelling in pain. Mark defeats Philippe. 'Mark Wolff vs. Jirka Kalvoda and Jarda Kolar' After defeating Philippe, Mark returns back to the locker room to see Jirka Kalvoda and Jarda Kolar. Mark is eventually overwhelmed by the tall Jirka after knocking out Jarda and gets knocked out. Jirka and Jarda then carry Mark's unconscious body into the same bed to begin to have an oil wrestling match. Mark comes out on top, again. Gladiators In Gladiators, Mark Wolff fights Nino Bacci. He gives him the name Akira and shouts out Yukipo once more. Quotes ''Mark Wolff: Rockhard'' * "Hello?" * "Yeah, I. Oh that uh, ah that video tomorrow?" * "Yeah, I'm, I'm. That's gonna probably have to wait 'til tomorrow, um." * "That's a lot of work. I'm gonna have to uh uh look at that first thing tomorrow morning." * "I'm actually uh, just finishing up here tonight it's getting kind of late and uh, I'm just getting ready to get out of here tonight." * "I've had a long day, but I'll look at it first thing tomorrow morning frank and uh I'll give you a call then. Okay." * "Good, talk to you later. Bye." ''Lords of the Lockerroom'' 'Mark Wolff vs. Van Darkholme' Introduction * "Hey buddy, I think you got the wrong door. The leather club's two blocks down." * "Nah fuck you, leatherman!" * "Maybe you and I should settle it right here on the ring if you think you're that tough." * "Yeah. You're gonna wrestle and wrestle?" * "Yeah, ha! Yeah right man. Let's go! Why don't you get out of that leather stuff? I'll strip down out of this and we'll settle it right here in the ring. What do you say?" * "Huh? Huh? Ooh. Alright." * "You got it. Get out of that uh, jabroni outfit." * "I'll show you who's boss in this gym." (チンポ♂朝勃ち(朝) - Chinpo asaochi - Morning Wood (an erection)) Round 1 * "Come on! Let's go!" * "Huh, yeah, you're pretty quick, huh?" * "Having troubles breathing?" (超スピード！？ - Super speed!?) * "Yeah!" (also used frequently in fan-made music videos as a sound or musical instrument) * "Had enough?" * "Woo! Man you got up pretty quick!" * "Fuck you!" ((稗田)　阿求！！ - (hieda) akyuu!! - (Hieda) Akyuu!!) * "Yeah, right!" (いや、レイ! - Iya, Rei! - No, Rei!) * "That's what I think about giving up!" (初音ミクもイケるな - Hatsune Miku is fine, too.) * "How does that feel? Huh?" * "That was fucking dirty, man!" * "MM FU-DAAAAAAAAAHHHHHA!" * "Ah fuck! Fucking back!" * "Ah fuck! Ah my ankle!" * "How does that feel, huh? How about you give up?" (ダブルゆきぽ - Double Yukipo) * "No! Fuck no!" (No. まどか - No. Madoka.) * "I give! I give!" * "Yeah! Yeah!" Round 2 * "Okay leatherboy. You got lucky on that round. That's it. No more Mr. Nice Guy now, I'm gonna show you how it's done." * "Let's go, come on!" * "Woo!" * "Had enough yet?" * "Oh my arm!" * "Ah my leg!" * "I like those trunks! I kind of like 'em!" * "I'm gonna work out with these tomorrow I think." * "Get the fuck up, man!" * "I've had enough of you. Get up!" * "I had about enough of you. I'm gonna put you out now." * "I'm gonna choke you out! Give up!" * "Give it up! You're not gonna beat me!" * "Hey, leatherboy! You aren't that tough!" * "Yeah, now I'm all warmed up!" * "That was easy." Final Round * "We've each won a round now. Why don't we settle it now? Huh? Get back up and do one more round, we'll see who's the true champ. Eh leatherboy? Come on." (コンビニセブンでな、スーパカップ１５個もらう。シーン中１円。 英語で５００文) * "Woo-hoo!" * "Where're you going, huh?" * "How does that feel, huh?" * "That's it! I've had enough of you! You know what? I'm getting tired! I'm gonna put you to sleep now!" * "You're going to sleep! You're going to sleep, that's it!" * "You're going to sleep! Aha ha yeah, oh leatherboy!" * "Can't hear ya, huh? You okay, huh? Can't hear ya anymore, huh? You asleep?" * "Yeah, you have a nice sleep." * "I knew you weren't that tough, leatherboy." * "I knew it. You know nothing." * "I'm gonna shower." 'Billy Herrington vs. Mark Wolff' Introduction * "Yeah! I just finished wrestling some jabroni here and uh, knocked him out." * "Yeah! Some guy, some guy wanted to challenge me in a wrestling match and uh, put about 1-2-3 with nothing!" * "Well hah! No, no this guy thought he was pretty tough and uh, nobody could take me, so I uh, you know, put a couple rounds out of him." * "Yeah?" * "Well, I just had a match and a little tired, but eh, I can always go another round. If that's what you're into. You want to um give it a try?" (チンチン♂マイウェイ～) * "Well, maybe you and I should try and uh, settle it in uh... The ring right here yeah, I got a little good vibe that." (いい目してんねサボテンね - Ī-me shi ten ne saboten ne - Good eyes, cactus.) * "Well, I gotta get my hair cut in about uh, half an hour, but I think that I have some time." * "Well, let's give it a go. You're a pretty big guy uh, you know. Just saying. I'm a little bit uh, you know, I'm pretty quick so, we'll be able to, we'll be able to." * "I don't know, whatever you want. What do you pick?" * "Yeah? Wait, are you gonna fuck me in the ass? That what you mean?" (どういう意味？ - Dōiu imi？ - What do you mean?) * "Well, whatever you wanna do. If that's what you wanna do, if you think you can beat me 1-2-3?" (ワープロもできる レスリングもできる ビキビキビキニ 123 - Wāpuro mo dekiru resuringu mo dekiru bikibikibikini 123 - You can be a word processor. You can be a wrestler. You can be a biki biki bikini. 123. / lit. A biki biki bikini that can be a word processor and wrestling 123.) * "Yeah, you can fuck me in the ass, we'll go!" * "Yeah, we'll put a little round." * "Sure, you wanna go Roman-Greco? Alright, let's go!" * "Alright, well you let me start on top, eh?" Round 1 * "Let's see what you got come on man!" * "Alright." * "Ah, fuck you!" * "You got lucky on that one!" * "Ah fuck, I'm a long ways away from fucking beating a masked man who left it!" (?) * "Feat of strength, you got it. Let's go! * "Come on, huh? Let's see what kind of strength you got. Let's go. Come on!" * "Let's go!" * "Huh? Feel that? Huh? Squeezing your innards?" * "Ahhhhh! Fuck you!" * "Uhhhhhh, you're gonna break my ankle!" * "Iuh!" * "Aw? You're getting mad, huh?" * "Herrah!" * "DERROOUUGH!" * "Man, you're a long ways away from beating me man. That I'll tell you right now but I still think I can take ya." * "Huh, how's that feel?" * "Yeah, choke you out!" * "Yeah!" * "I swear, I fight this is locker room rules, man. These are locker room rules!" * "I'll get you down. I'll get you down." * "AHHHHHHHH! Fuck!" * "Yeah! Ah, yeah man. This fucking night man. I can't breathe." * "You're gonna have trouble walking boy, if I'm gonna break your ankle!" * "Yeah? Had enough of that?" * "That, that was dirty man. That's the only way you can beat me." * "DEAAAAAAAHH!" * "DOOOH!" * "OOOH! OOOH! OOOH!" * "Fuck!" * "Ahh, fuck!" * "I still think I can take ya!" * "Hey, ah!" * "Hey, I just bought those trunks. You're gonna stretch them out. I just bought those! * "Nobody fucking takes my trunks off, man!" * "YEAAAAAHHHH!" * "AHHHHHHHHHH! HA! HA!" * "YEAAAAAHHHH!" * "AH! HAH!" * "HUH! AAAHAH!" * "GIAAAH!" * "THEAAAH!" * "Fuck!" * "I can't breathe!" * "Yeah, you like that?!" * "Huh, told ya!" * "You're gonna stretch my new trunks out?! I'll stretch your trunks out, too!" * "Lest you didn't like that ball grab, huh?" * "That feel good?" "You feel good?" (Billy) * "YEAAAAAAHH!" * "How do you like that? Huh?" * "Yeah, choke you right out!" * "Why don't you give?" * "OOOOAAH!" * "Oh, my back!" * "OOOOAAAAAH!" * "Fuck you." * "FUOOO!" * "UGHHHH!" * "AHHH, NO!" * "I give! I give up!" * "Ah fuck, I think you fucking broke my back!" * "Yeah." * "Yeah." Final Round * "Eh, you got lucky on that round." * "Ah, I think I'm quicker than you. Huh, you might be bigger and I think I'm quicker. I'm probably gonna win this match." * "Yeah we go, NEUH!" * "Ha! Yeah, let's go." * "DAAAHHH!" * "YEAAAH! HAHA!" * "YEAH HA! HERE THEY!" * "Make it that, eh? Huh?" * "Strap that fucking ass of yours!" * "Whoo!" * "OO FUFU! * "Yeah! See what kinda strength you got. Huh? I'll suck the inner out of ya." * "Fuck you!" * "Fuck, you're gonna break my arm!" * "Oh my back!" * "Oh god!" * "Fuck my hrr!" * "Ah, fuck!" * "Fuck you." * "Started taking with me." ''Wolff's World'' 'Mark Wolff vs. Philippe Nicolas' Introduction * "Frenchman. Model from Paris." * "He's in L.A.. Thinks he can wrestle. Wants a shot at the title." * "Some sort of Men's Workout model." * "Already got three covers for Men's Workout. I'm gonna show him who's boss." * "He's in California now." * "Pin him 1-2-3." * "Hey I understand eh you're pretty tough. Huh?" * "Ah, you don't speak English, but uh." * "You're in California now, you're not in Paris. Give you a shot at the title." * "I'm gonna pin you 1-2-3 no problem, I'll I'll be submitting probably in about I don't know two minutes maybe three minutes. You know, you got a pretty good little physique on you, but eh I think you're very strong, you know." * "This is California! Yeah! Huh?" * "Eh, you want a shot at the title, huh? Huh?" * "Ah expecting yourself up like that, eh? Yeah, you're gonna need it!" * "Yeah, you ready?" * "Yeah, mean come on that's it. You keep stretching. You keep stretching and you think you're all warmed up, then you let me know. Pin you 1-2-3." * "Huh? Yeah, huh, huh!" Round 1 * "Fuck! Tricky, eh?" * "You like that, huh?" * "Ah, you're pretty tough there, eh?" * "Oh yeah, you're in my house now! Huh?" * "Yeah why don't you just give up, huh? Yeah give up!" * "That's revenge for sneaking up on me like that, huh?" (夏コミにスティック♂ナンバー見に行こうな? - Natsu komi ni sutikku♂nanba mi ni yuki kou na? - "Let's go see those sticks in the summer club?") * "Break your ankles, huh?" * "Huh? Not so tough now, huh?" * "I give up!" Round 2 * "Vive la France?" * "Vive la U.S.A.!" Carrying an unconscious Nicolas * "I can take you to the new oil pen. Show you what wrestling's all about. We'll do it over there." * "Get out of the way!" Final Round * "I'll show you who's fucking boss, man! Huh?" * "Fucking Frenchman! I'm gonna show you what it's all about." * "This is called oil wrestling man. American oil wrestling!" * "Come on, you got, you got one more round to go. You gotta wrestle me if you want it!" * "This will wake you up!" * "I'm gonna send you back to France, man!" * "You're not gonna be able to breathe after this!" * "Competition man! If I knew nothing!" * "Vive la France, huh? Vive America!" * "Woo!" * "I've had enough of you." * "Go back to France!" 'Mark Wolff vs. Jirka Kalvoda and Jarda Kolar' Introduction * "Alright. Two more Europeans who want a shot at the California title." * "Well, I just beat up a fellow European Frenchman! This time it's Czechoslovakian, let's go! Huh?" ''Gladiators'' 'Nino Bacci vs. Mark Wolff' * "You too shall be my slave." * "Ah! I give! I give!" * "I surrender! I surrender!" ''Mark Wolff Star Profile'' Trivia * Due to Mark Wolff's involvement with Jockbutt.com he was instrumental in leading the eventual filming and discovery of Ricardo Milos in a film. * Mark Wolff, Van Darkholme, and Billy Herrington are the only main Gachimuchi characters out of the four to have created websites; Mark and Van created one book each as well. * Mark Wolff is a control freak and perfectionist. * Mark Wolff enjoys steak, oil massages, house music and techno, and hates alarms and bad attitudes. * Mark Wolff is a dual citizen of Canada and the United States. * Mark Wolff's name was created by the late Jim French. * Mark Wolff is one of the few main Gachimuchi characters to not explicitly engage in gay sex. * Mark Wolff's star sign is Virgo. * Van Darkholme has stated that Mark Wolff was a nice and professional wrestler.https://web.archive.org/web/20030409042212/http://www.vandarkholme.com/index2.html * Mark Wolff is mistakenly labelled as an Austrian rather than a Canadian in International Wrestling Festival 2015 -WORLD OF ANIKI-. * Mark Wolff is commonly mistaken for being Billy Herrington during the confrontation between Mark Wolff and Van Darkholme. Mark Wolff is also mistaken for calling the actual Billy Herrington a "jabroni", when in actuality, he was referring to Van Darkholme, whom Mark Wolff recently defeated prior to just meeting Billy Herrington. Gallery Bio MWRH.jpg|In Mark Wolff: Rockhard. Mark Wolff Lords of the Lockerroom.png|In Lords of the Lockerroom. Biollante.png|Ditto. Mark Wolff Wolff's World.png|In Wolff's World. External links * Interview at Queer America (Warning: contains NSFW content) * Interview at Jockbutt (Warning: contains NSFW content) * The One And Only Mark Wolff.com (Warning: contains NSFW content) * Interview with Muscle Man Mark (Warning: contains NSFW content) * Nico Nico Pedia article (Japanese) * Double Yukipo article on Nico Nico Pedia (Japanese) * Good eyes cactus article on Nico Nico Pedia (Japanese) References Category:Characters